


Now That Mommy's Not Around

by monkiainen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, M/M, Rivendell | Imladris, Snowed In, Survivor Guilt, dealing with grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: When their plans of Orc hunting are postponed because of a major snowstorm, Elladan and Elrohir must face something neither of them has dared to voice alive for centuries.





	Now That Mommy's Not Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



The winter of TA 2515 was the coldest in centuries. The temperatures were biting cold, and more often than not a snowstorm rattled the settlements. The whole Imladris was covered in deep snow, and even river Bruinen was frozen all around. Currently a massive snowstorm was bringing even more snow to the valley – one couldn't even see half a foot before them. Only a fool would wander outside in weather like that.

Elladan sighed, feeling agitated. All he had wanted to do was to hunt Orcs with his brother, but with a storm so massive he had no hope of doing so. At least the Orcs would, too, stay in their camps and caves – even those creatures had some sort of survival instinct. It didn't make Elladan feel any better, though.

Elladan and Elrohir hated Orcs with passion – how could they not after what those vile abominations did to their beloved mother? If only they had reached her sooner, then maybe she would still be there with them. Alas, their mother had chosen to depart for the Grey Havens, for she had no joy left in her life anymore. It left the brothers filled with guilt and grief; they hadn't been able to save her, not in the way she would have deserved. Her body was healed but her mind reminded broken no matter what their father and his healers did.

Elrohir returned from his patrol around Imladris, his mood as sour as his brother's. Oh, if only they could do what they most wished! But in the name of Eru Ilúvatar it clearly looked like they were forced to spend the night indoors. Elrohir wanted to scream, to fight, to destroy something to get rid of the gnawing feeling inside him. Oh if only their mother was there!

The tension in the air was tangible – unspoken words were hanging between Elladan and Elrohir like a stormy cloud in a bright blue sky. It was not just their guilt over their mother's death that bothered the brothers, no – it was something more primal, more carnal. Neither of the brothers wanted to voice what they really felt about each other, for it would mean crossing a line of great importance. There was no turning back after that. Yet it was something they both yearned, after spending their youth on learning the secrets of the pleasures of the flesh and mind alike. Who would understand them better than the brothers themselves? They were, after all, alike in both appearance and mind.

Neither of the brothers knew what their father would think of their hidden desires. It was not something that was lightly discussed during a family gathering – it was not unheard of, but it was not encouraged either. The Elves were already reproducing in thin numbers throughout the Middle-Earth, although their immortality balanced the minimal amount of offspring. Still, a relationship between two brothers, and within the royal bloodline no less, would be enough to make waves in Imladris and beyond. It was a risk they had to take, though, if they wanted to give in to their desires.

Elladan stood quietly, watching his brother with hooded eyes. He knew without words what his brother was thinking – their minds were alike, and the same thoughts hunted his awareness day by day. Should they move forward with their thoughts, and let them turn into actions? Or would it be better to let things be as they were, never changing and only leaving them both yearning something they couldn't have?

As the night fell Elladan had made his mind. It was now or never – no one would bother them in a storm like this, as everyone knew of the brothers' frustration considering the Orcs. They did not wish to become targets to their ire. With silent steps Elladan closed the distance between himself and Elrohir, cupping his brother's face with his hands. Elrohir locked eyes with him, and both of them knew there was no turning back after this moment.

Their lips touched, at first only fleetingly, but a moment their kiss deepened to a more passionate one. That was it, then. After all these years silently yearning for something they thought they could never have a simple kiss was more than enough to turn them both on. Kisses turned to nibbles and bites, gentle touches to scratching, and soon articles of clothing and armour alike was being thrown around the room.

There was no bed available, only a pile of blankets and large cushions. They would do, for now, as their need overcame their desire for comfort and beautiful things. There was nothing beautiful nor elegant in their coupling, nor it was slow-paced and well-thought. It was more like witnessing two beastly animals in rut in early spring, when their animal instincts guided their every thought and action. It was wild, brutal, bloody – if anyone had witnessed their mating they would have been shocked to see the sons of Elrond acting like that. 

All too soon both brothers reached their climaxes, Elladan reaching his first and at the same time triggering Elrohir's release. His beautiful, beautiful brother, all sweaty and covered in semen and tiny scratches from Elladan's fingernails. A large bite was to be seen in Elrohir's right shoulder where Elladan has marked his one, the other part of his souls. From now on they would really be the two sides of the one coin, joined together not only in mind but in body as well.

Neither of the brothers was too keen on cleaning up after themselves – the sudden exhaustion took over them both, and they curled around each other in front of the still burning fire. It could wait till tomorrow – no one was fool enough to disturb the brothers the first thing in the morning. And if they were, well, then they would be met with a sight Imladris had never seen – two Half-Elven brothers, naked in all their glory and the signs of their frantic mating clearly to be seen around them.


End file.
